


I Confess

by dearinspector



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Confessional Sex, Humiliation, Huxloween, I need to issue a formal apology to the Catholic church, M/M, No Aftercare, Not gonna lie this is just Kylo masturbating and crying in a confessional, Reverend Hux, Submissive Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearinspector/pseuds/dearinspector
Summary: Kylo Ren gets off on being verbally humiliated by Reverend Hux in a confessional. Written for the prompt: Humiliation.





	

He is kneeling, head bowed before The Reverend. Perhaps it should be humiliating to submit so easily-- perhaps it is-- but Kylo does not care beyond the stirring the position elicits in his trousers.

"Reverend..." He says quietly, trying to hide his shame. "I have come to repent for my...sins." He shouldn't be here. It's unnatural, forbidden. Downright obscene. But he couldn't keep away, as much as he may have tried. Even just being so near him has rekindled the fire in Ren's being; warming his cold and broken soul.

"If my memory holds you said you wouldn't repent for you sins for the world. So I ask, why are you really sitting in my confessional?" comes a voice from the other side of the confessional. Kylo purses his lips.

"Well, You said you didn't want to see me again. So this was the only option..."

Kylo can hear Hux snort.

"Please, Hux... Forgive me, I'll do anything..." he all but begs. 

"You would do anything for me anyways. You're a depraved sinner, it's your way."

Hux is right, so right. He is always right.  
"Yes, anything. Please..."

"...and you'd like it too. Oh yes, anything I could do to you, you'd revel in it wouldn't you? If I wished I could strip you naked and tie you to a crucifix, and you would beg for more. Greedy, disgusting."

Kylo nods. Yes he would, he would. He is disgusting and depraved and every variation of that, and even now he lets out a moan, palming himself through his trousers. He wishes Hux would nail him to a crucifix, at least then Hux would have to acknowledge him, would have to touch him, if only to bind him down. 

"Oh, you are a dirty boy, Ren. I bet you're already hard in there, just from hearing me talk."

Kylo can practically feel Hux's grin, and he groans an affirmative. He was hard from the moment he entered the church, the mere presence of Hux making Kylo shake with need. 

“Are you going to touch yourself, Ren? Here in the church; in the confessional where good people come to repent their sins?” Hux sneers, and Ren imagines he should be ashamed of himself.

Instead, his cock twitches in his trousers.

“You will, of course you will,” Hux continues, not even needing an answer to know. “You have no respect. You're like an animal, so distracted by a hard cock you can hardly think of anything else.”

And once more Hux is absolutely right. Already, Pre-cum is seeping through his trousers, and Kylo thumbs over the damp patch, spreading it with a desperate groan.

Hux had touched him like this once, and the memory burns hot in the pit of Kylo’s stomach. Kylo was kneeling on the floor beneath the pew where Hux sat. The Reverend was flipping through pages of his bible, effectively ignoring Kylo's presence, save for the occasional chide remark.  He didnt even look down at Kylo, except for a single moment. Tutting and shaking his head, Hux had closed the bible and tipped his chin down, watching Kylo. And what a pathetic sight Kylo must have made; rutting against Hux like a dog, all the while whining and crying. _Pathetic._   Hux had muttered. _Disgusting._ Hux had taken mercy on him then, and reached down. With barely a brush of his fingers Kylo was cumming violently all over Hux's robes, collapsing forward and pressing kisses to the bible on his lap. He had gotten tears on the binding, apparently, and Hux told him to get out of his sight indefinitely. 

"Im sorry, Hux," he moans, and imagines it’s Hux’s hand reaching into his trousers, stroking his cock to full hardness, and letting it’s head poke out from the waistband, flush against his abdomen. His hips buck up, and he rubs himself almost painfully against the fabric of his trousers, making low throaty sounds.

“You are so predictable, Kylo,” Hux says. “I don’t even need to see you, and I know you look like some common whore, just begging to be fucked.” The Reverend's voice seems to have dropped, and has taken a gravelly tone, as if Kylo isn’t the only one affected by this situation. “Oh yes, you’d be so eager to let me fuck your throat; to use you for the only thing you’re good for. And you’d cum so soon, still untouched and neglected, just from gagging on my cock.”

Kylo whines, desperately fucking the tip of his cock into his fist.

“And then I’d fuck you again, when your throat is too sore to even call out my name, and you’re nothing but a mess on the floor; too tired to do anything but let me take your limp body.”

It is all too much, and Kylo rips down his trousers the rest of the way and properly fists his member.

" Mmm, yes, I think you’d look better with my cum all over your face. Would you like that Kylo?"

“ Yes Hux,” he groans, desperate and wanting, not caring if the church-goers milling about can hear him. “I want you to fuck me, Hux, use me like I was made to be used,” he says, breath hitching as he pounds his cock, tossing back his head and parting his lips. He shoves three fingers of his free hand into his mouth, sucking on them and forcing them as far back into his throat as they will reach. He wishes they were replaced with Hux's member, and he gags, only pushing them in further. But it's not enough; it's not Hux. He coughs as he lets his fingers fall from his lips, a thin web of drool trailing from the corner of his mouth.

“I want you to cum in me, I need you to, Hux, please…” he says, lip quivering and tears welling in his eyes. “Please Hux, please…Ill do anything, just… please..." He rubs his wet fingers over his slit and gasps, drawing blood as he bites his lip. "Oh, Father, I’ll be so good for you,” he whimpers, and begins to desperately claw at the divider between them.  "I just want to see you," he groans, and his fingers curl. "Ill do anything for you."

Hux chuckles from across the barrier. "Of course you will, you're a good little whore. Mmm. You're nothing but a slut. My slut," he hums. "My dirty little pathetic slut." For a moment his voice nearly sounds fond, his breath slightly heavier than usual. But Kylo is mistaken, he must be. Hux is above it all.

“Im nothing,” Kylo moans, voice shaking, "Im nothing but a whore, a pathetic cock-slut..." His voice cuts off half-way and his hips jerk up. "Im yours!" he cries out with a sob, and cums, cock jerking as his spend shoots onto the divider between them. Kylo collapses to the floor, body wracked with sobs of shame. Hux grunts once, but is otherwise unaffected.

“I expect your mess to be cleaned up before I begin mass. When you’ve licked the cum off of the divider, you can do the same to my side of the confessional," Hux says, impersonal and clinical, once again back to displaying nothing but indifference. With that, he leaves Kylo and the confessional, off to deal with more important matters.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering Hux and Kylo do have sex after mass. Kylo cries again, and Hux gets creative with other fixtures of the church. If there's enough interest perhaps Ill write it one day.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, critiques, and requests on this filth. Kink shaming is also an acceptable response.


End file.
